Enlèvement au couvent
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré OST . La rencontre de Jack & Angelica à ma façon Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo thème: Enlèvement


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney …et je ne fais que les emprunter…**

_**Coucou voici une nouvelle histoire sur Jack & Angie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et.. reviews ?**_

**Enlèvement au couvent**

Essoufflé par la course folle qu'il avait menée pour échapper aux soldats qui le poursuivaient, l'homme se plaqua contre le mur frais de la bâtisse avec un soupir de soulagement. Il laissa à son cœur le temps de reprendre un rythme normal tandis qu'il restait dans sa cachette, les oreilles aux aguets.

Aucun bruit ne vint troubler la sérénité de l'endroit et Jack Sparrow s'offrit un sourire soulagé. Peinant à discerner ce qui l'entourait dans la pénombre, Jack tâtonna, mais sa main ne rencontra que la même pierre froide que celle contre laquelle il était adossé.

De très loin il entendit les cris des soldats et soupira. Cette fois, ça n'était pas passé loin mais bon il s'en était sorti… Comme toujours. Un sourire prétentieux fit briller ses dents en or et il commença à avancer prudemment. Escalader les murs était amusant mais à tout prendre, il préférait trouver une porte… A moins que la bâtisse ne contienne quelque richesse à voler. Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit à cette pensée et il commença à longer le mur.

Sa main finit par rencontrer une poignée et alors qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, un fracas explosa. Cette fois Jack n'hésita plus et il se précipita dans la pièce avec un cri. Dans la demeure, le bruit était assourdissant et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que ce dernier était du à des cloches.

Des cloches d'église.

Et qui disait église disait aussi… Relique et autres objets baptismaux …tous en or !

Se félicitant de sa bonne fortune, Jack commença à observer ce qui l'entourait et une exclamation lui échappa en découvrant une torche. Celle-ci dument allumée, Jack balaya la pièce. Une moue déçue lui échappa, l'endroit, visiblement une lingerie ne contenait que des robes de bure miteuses.

Loin de se décourager, le pirate était fort occupé à les fouiller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à une jeune femme vêtue de blanc dont la tenue était uniquement ornée par un lourd crucifix de bois.

« Que faites vous ici ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton affolé.

Jack sursauta et se précipita vers elle, inquiet à l'idée que ses cris puissent alerter les hommes.

« Chut, chut ma belle pas d'affolement »

La jeune femme le fixa et Jack s'avisa soudain de ses grands yeux marron piqués de gris- vert. De forts jolis yeux qu'accompagnaient une mine avenante et une poitrine qui l'était tout autant

« Que faites vous ici ? Répondez où je crie» répéta la femme.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil paniqué sur ce qu'il tenait et répondit la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit

« Je suis le nouveau curé »

La femme plissa les yeux.

« Un anglais ?

- Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit il en espagnol .

Jack lui fit un sourire et enfila maladroitement la robe de bure

« Vous voyez …. »

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira

« Vous êtes venu pour assister au prononcement des vœux

- Tout à fait ma belle ! » répondit joyeusement Jack qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

La femme s'inclina pieusement et Jack maitrisa à grand peine une moue dégoutée.

« Venez mon Père, je vais vous conduire auprès de la Mère Supérieure du Couvent » annonça t'elle.

Un couvent ! Pour un peu Jack se serait roulé par terre tant c'était amusant… Personne n'aurait jamais l'idée de chercher un pirate en fuite dans un couvent ! Le pirate affecta un air pieu et s'engagea à sa suite dans le dédale des couloirs.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? » demanda t'il à son guide.

La jeune femme lui jeta un petit coup d'œil et Jack sentit sa virilité se réveiller sous sa robe de bure. Si cette fille avait porté autre chose que cette affreuse robe elle aurait été … divine. Un nouveau sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette pensée tandis que la novice répondait

« Les sœurs qui m'ont recueillie m'ont appelée Angelica. Mais dans quelques jours je prendrais le nom de Maria Magdalena »

Jack grimaça

« Vous allez devenir nonne ? »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard surpris et Jack se reprit

« Je veux dire, vous semblez bien jeune

- J'ai dix sept ans, c'est jeune je sais mais la Mère Supérieure dit toujours que Dieu accepte toutes ses ouailles

- Tu m'en diras tant », marmonna Jack.

Ils progressèrent ensuite en silence et Jack sourit en surprenant plusieurs fois les regards de biais que lui lançaient la jeune fille. Des regards fort peu chrétiens…

« Voilà, la Mère Supérieure va vous recevoir »

Jack déglutit et eut à peine le temps de la remercier que la porte s'ouvrait, livrant passage à une vieille femme ridée

Blah, songea Jack en s'inclinant.

()()

L'entretien se déroula mieux que Jack ne l'aurait pensé .A son entrée, la Mère Supérieure l'observa d'un air circonspect mais cependant à demi aveugle ce que le pirate ne manqua pas de remarquer

« D'où m'avez-vous dit venir déjà ?

- D'Italie, » mentit Jack.

Le regard de la femme se posa sur sa robe et le pirate expliqua

« Hélas, des pauvres hères, des hors la loi m'ont attaqué alors que j'étais en route. Ils m'ont détroussé et ne m'ont laissé que cette misérable robe »

Une moue compatissante échappa à la vieille femme et elle se signa. Jack l'imita rapidement tandis qu'elle reprenait

« Seigneur, ces âmes doivent donc être si perverties pour s'attaquer à un prêtre…

- C'est à craindre, soupira Jack. Il faudra dire des prières pour le salut de leurs âmes

- Je me ferais un plaisir de vous procurer des vêtements plus appropriés à votre sacerdoce…

- Evêque, » précisa Jack en déclinant le premier grade épiscopal qui lui venait à l'esprit.

La Mère Supérieure écarquilla les yeux et s'inclina

« Pardonnez moi avec cette robe j'étais loin de me douter que..

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ma Mère, je suis l'évêque Smith, je viens des Caraïbes pour rejoindre Rome »

La femme lui lança un regard troublé

« Voilà qui explique tout…

- C'est un beau couvent que vous avez là » s'empressa de dire Jack qui n'avait aucune envie de pousser la conversation plus avant.

Sa ruse réussit au-delà de ses espérances. En effet, la supérieure semblait plus inquiète des fonds à lever pour la réfection de leur chapelle que par l'apparence étrange du prêtre inconnu qu'elle recevait.

« Ne vous en faites pas ma Mère, je parlerais de votre chapelle à mon retour à Rome » lui assura Jack avec une parfaite mauvaise foi en se levant.

La femme se leva à son tour

« Nous serions très honorées si vous acceptiez de célébrer l'office

- Bien sûr, » accepta gracieusement Jack.

()()

Célébrer une messe s'avéra plus difficile que Jack ne l'avait prévu et il déglutit à la vue de la centaine de religieuses qui, la tête baissée, attendaient qu'il répande la bonne parole.

« Bugger, marmonna Jack en parcourant la Bible. Ma Mère, commencez je vous prie »

La Supérieure parut surprise de sa requête mais obéit ( la réfection de sa chapelle étant sans doute pour beaucoup dans sa complaisance) Finalement le tour de Jack vint et il adressa un sourire à la jeune fille qui l'avait accueilli et dont le visage encadré de boucles brunes se tournait vers lui avec émerveillement.

Le pirate s'avança et toussota avant de déclamer. Un frisson salua sa lecture et Jack sentit peser sur lui regard courroucé de la Supérieure. Sans se démonter le pirate poursuivit, décrivant avec emphase le péché de luxure

« Cependant notre Seigneur dans son infinie bonté pardonnera certainement à ceux ou celles qui choisissent de se faire du bien ,conclut-il avant d'ajouter avec un temps de retard. Amen »

Les religieuses se signèrent et Jack en profita pour glisser dans son vêtement le crucifix d'argent qu'on lui avait confié.

« Un sermon surprenant…

- Mais tellement juste, » rétorqua Jack à la Supérieure.

Le pirate s'inclina et s'avança dans l'église.

Une fois dehors il inspira brutalement et chercha des yeux une issue, il en avait plus qu'assez de leurs bondieuseries.

« Mon Père… »

Jack sursauta et se retourna, découvrant ainsi la jeune novice qui l'avait accueilli. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en la voyant… Après tout il n'était pas à une heure près

« Pourriez-vous m'entendre en confession ? »

Le pirate retint un ricanement, il n'avait aucun doute quant à la nature de la confession de la donzelle. Les regards dont elle l'avait gratifié parlaient pour elle.

« Bien sûr mon enfant, » susurra t'il

Angelica sourit timidement et Jack la regarda

« Pourtant, je préfère vous entendre à l'extérieur, faites moi donc visiter votre jardin »

Le regard d'Angelica accusa sa surprise mais Jack poursuivit

« Je n'aime pas les confessionnaux, Dieu aime à voir ses ouailles »

Angelica s'inclina et Jack la suivit dans le jardin odorant. Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment écartés des autres religieuses, le pirate se tourna vers elle

« Je vous écoute mon enfant »

Angelica, visiblement mal à l'aise répondit

« Pardonnez-moi mon Père parce que j'ai péché, j'ai eu des idées impies »

Jack ricana intérieurement mais se força à rester sérieux

« Quel genre d'idées mon enfant ?

- Comme celles dont vous avez parlé dans votre sermon » rougit Angelica.

Jack sourit de plus belle

« Racontez moi », susurra t'il.

Angelica le regarda et rougit violemment

« Je, l'amour charnel… »

Elle s'interrompit et Jack glissa sa main sur son épaule

« La curiosité est bien naturelle…. »

Angelica les yeux vers lui et le pirate se tortilla, gêné par son érection naissante

« Vous parlez bizarrement pour un prêtre »

Jack sourit et détailla la jeune novice. Il vit sa robe se soulever rapidement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir inconsciemment. Sans réfléchir il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa profondément. Un cri de surprise, rapidement étouffé, lui répondit et Jack l'allongea dans l'herbe

« Je ne suis pas prêtre…

- Etes vous venu pour me tenter ? demanda Angelica, le souffle court

- Pour te sauver », répondit Jack en glissant ses mains sous sa robe, le long de ses cuisses.

Angelica écarquilla les yeux mais au grand plaisir de Jack, elle ne protesta pas. Au contraire, il sentit ses cuisses s'écarter sous sa pression et il essaya de la débarrasser de sa robe.

« Nue comme au premier jour » souffla t'il d'un air tentateur.

Angelica frissonna et tenta de se dégager

« J'ai promis ma vie à Dieu » déclara t'elle d'une voix mal assurée en réajustant sa tenue

Jack ricana

« C'est pour ça que tu me dévores du regard ? Allons mon ange, tu n'es pas faite pour cette vie …. » murmura t'il en déposant des baisers sur son épaule nue

Angelica s'abandonna brièvement puis se dégagea

« Pour quelle vie suis-je faite dans ce cas ? »

Jack le regarda et se força à maitriser son désir.

« Liberté, trésor… Suis moi… Et je t'offrirais le monde… » murmura t'il

Angelica hésita et Jack glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour un profond baiser.

« Je ne connais même pas votre nom… murmura Angelica alors qu'il la relâchait.

- Jack…. Jack Sparrow »

La fille le fixa et haleta alors qu'il caressait sa poitrine à travers le tissu de sa robe

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

- Je suis venu pour t'enlever trésor… » répondit Jack d'un ton sûr de lui

Sans attendre la réponse d'Angelica il la souleva dans ses bras

« Ne résiste pas… » murmura t'il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Aussi perdue qu'étourdie, Angelica répondit à son baiser et leva les yeux vers lui. Son cœur accéléra. Jack lui lança un regard plein de promesses et Angelica sentit sa résolution flancher

« D'accord.. »

Jack la serra contre lui et se dirigea vers la grande porte du couvent

« Ouvre, ordonna t'il à la religieuse qui la gardait. Ceci est un enlèvement, » sourit il

Angelica lui lança un regard troublé et Jack lui sourit

« Tu ne le regretteras pas » promit il avant de franchir la porte que la religieuse, trop surprise pour protester , avait ouverte.


End file.
